Deja Vu
by Cacogen
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto were the best of childhood friends. When an unexpected tragedy occurs, they are separated for good. Nine years later, however, do their paths cross again? SASUNARU.


Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.   
PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU HAVE ANYTHING AGAINST THE FOLLOWING: SHOUNEN-AI (BOYS' LOVE) AND OOCNESS.   
And just to let you know, there will be scenes of sexual nature LATER on in this story. The characters are of age, however, more specifically around 21 - 22 years old.

xxx 

"Sasuke, time for dinner," his mother called out. It was nothing unexpected, of course. After all, it happened everyday of the week, all fifty-two weeks of the year. His family had always adhered to a strict routine without even realizing it. The clock always struck seven thirty when his mother gathered the family for dinner. His friends had found it astonishing that his entire family woke up at exactly six in the morning, without any reminder whatsoever. 

Uchiha Sasuke did not need alarm clocks. He did not need them because his life was a perpetual cycle. Did he like it this way? Most of the time. He had occasionally thought that it would be nice if some unexpected change was to happen. However, when he further contemplated the kinds of changes there existed in life as an entirety, he questioned himself and shrugged the notion away. After all, there were people out there who had their lives shattered with the blink of an eye because of change. 

He himself was living proof that change was usually a bad thing. The changes he had encountered appeared to be life-changing events at first. Nonetheless, he was Uchiha Sasuke. He had known and was ultimately capable of finding the steady rhythm in his life. 

Little did Sasuke know, however, that every fragment of effort he had exerted into shaping his current life would be completely imploded. His life was going to turn upside down. 

xxx 

Damn it. Sasuke was late. Late all because his regular bus had seemingly come twenty minutes late on its own accord. He was pissed at the bus driver who had, over the years, established a sort of taciturn acknowledgement with him. Sasuke could tell that the bus driver was like him, who was always on-time just because his life had followed such a routine. However, after having inserted the token into the ticket booth, Sasuke realized the one driving was not his regular bus driver. In his place was some slovenly dressed man with a McDonald's sandwich in one hand, a cell phone wedged in between his ear and neck, and his other hand on the steering wheel. 

If Sasuke's life hadn't been in such unrelenting order, his bus would've probably crashed that day. Thankfully, Sasuke was still in one piece when he arrived at his period one class. 

"This is unlike of y-," Iruka, Sasuke's homeroom teacher, said. 

However, before his teacher could finish his sentence, a group of female voices interjected, "SASUKE-KUN! We were beginning to get worried about you!" 

Sasuke did nothing but roll his eyes although he did subconsciously welcome the loud screams of his fangirls for once in his life. He was beginning to think that his late bus was some sort of omen. 

His classes were boring, as usual. Nothing new. Always the same bumbling idiots and the same people. He had come to the conclusion that the rest of his university life would comprise of girls attempting to stalk him at every opportunity, the football captain begging him to join the team, and a destiny that simply involved people exasperating him twenty-four seven. He understood that he appealed to people. In their words, he was popular. However, he never really saw what was so great about all the attention. Because of the obsessive people around him, he almost never had peace and quiet. 

xxx 

"Sasuke-kun, hey," Sakura greeted. Sakura was the cashier at the supermarket he had frequently gone to. He didn't exactly like shopping for groceries but it was again one of the little things that had grown to be a part of his routine. If he stopped buying the groceries, he'd never live it down with his mother. And he thought Sakura was an agreeable person, although she had a fangirl streak in her just like the rest of them. At least she was a very watered down version of his average fangirl. 

"Hey." 

"How was your day?" she asked. He had expected the question, seeing as his conversations with Sakura always went something like this. She would ask him about his day and he would say fine. She would then start gibbering about her day for ten or so minutes and suddenly have the epiphany that Sasuke's not really listening. She would then proceed to smack him lightly on the head and tell him what a horrible boyfriend he would be. He knew that secretly, she asked because she hoped that he would actually divulge to her something. The day would never come though. He liked Sakura, just as nothing more than an acquaintance. 

"Fine." 

"I'm glad to hear that, Sasuke-kun. Well, you know, I had a pretty good day. Actually, it was spectacular. I met this cute guy around campus. He's really cute! Blond hair, blue eyes. Personality fits the 'blond' archetype well, hehe. Pretty ditzy and stupid but once you start talking to him, he's pretty deep! He's an astronomy major but he likes astrology and all that stars stuff too. We talked for a really long time, wow. He's had a really troubled childhood, apparently, and he doesn't like to talk about that much. Anyway, I dunno. For some reason, he reminded me of you although you guys are like... total opposites in terms of personality, heh," Sakura ranted, and all in one breathe too, "Sasuke... Sasuke?! You aren't listening, are you?" 

"I'm listening," he replied. For once, he was actually kind of interested in what she was talking about. If he hadn't known any better, the person she was describing to him right at that moment seemed like... no. He shook the thought away. Things like that didn't happen in his life. They just didn't. It was one of the unwritten commandments, he supposed, that nothing sudden and strange happened to him. 

"Okay okay, I see I'm bothering you. Anyhow, my shift ends early today so I guess I'll get going. I managed to get a date with the cute guy, of course. Guess I'll see you tomorrow?" 

And before he knew it, she ran off into an orange car, which he assumed to be the property of the person she was mentioning to him. For some strange reason, a miniscule voice in his head still entertained the thought of the person whom Sakura talked about to be the boy he had known so long ago. He couldn't help but feel surreal when he reminisced back to when he was a childhood. It seemed so long ago almost as if it were another life in the far-off distance. 

xxx 

Sasuke walked into the store, expecting to have another one of his typical conversations with Sakura - one that involved her talking on and on and him taking practically no part. He found it strange that no one was at the cash register but proceeded with gathering the vegetables that his mother had requested nonetheless. However, he could not help but drop everything on the floor as he saw the cashier. 

"Naruto?!" 

And he imagined that for a moment, the boy opposite him at that exact moment had the same temporary expression of shock he had. 

Instead, the other boy simply assisted Sasuke in picking up his discarded vegetables and replied, "Naruto? I'm sorry... what are you talking about?" 

xxx 

"I can't leave you like this, stupid." 

"JUST GO, SASUKE! JUST FUCKING GO! RUN!" 

"Didn't I tell you WE'D DIE TOGETHER?!" 

"SHUT UP! I'd go to hell if I let you do this!" 

"NARUTO?! Naruto!" 

xxx 

This is so random but the plot bunny had been badgering me for some time so I just had to write it. Please excuse the crappy quality, as it's my first time writing a SasuNaru fanfic. I've been lurking in the SasuNaru section at for a very long time though. I also apologize that it starts like such a generic college fic and the fact that there are probably a gazillion grammar errors because I didn't bother checking. 

I find the idea of Sasuke living with his family even when he's in college kind of endearing. Please don't have the misconception that he's one of those "parasites" who leech off from their parents because I assure you, he's not. 

I won't bother explaining this story because I'll totally spoil it if I do. x) Still in the process of finishing it... and I've got tons planned, hehe. Oops, I think this has been long enough. I apologize. 

Please review! (: Constructive comments are extremely appreciated but flames are not. 


End file.
